User talk:SBCA
Congratulations! Congratulations on gettng 100 edits on Spongebob Fanon Wiki! Also, congrats on the SpongeToons series! Keep up the good work. :) Jon Satos (talk) 08:23, June 6, 2014 (UTC) Thank you very much, Jon! :D SBCA (talk) 08:26, June 6, 2014 (UTC) Luis TV Productions Talk If anyone wants to talk about SpongeToons or Luis TV, talk here! SBCA (talk) 10:34, June 3, 2014 (UTC)SBCA May I air SpongeToons on FlyerTV?--TheITChap (talk) 04:17, June 10, 2014 (UTC) Yes, you can air it on FlyerTV. SBCA~LuisTV (talk) 09:30, June 10, 2014 (UTC) What is Deep Down Low about? Also, may you transfer it to Flyer Studios?TheITChap (talk) 16:13, June 10, 2014 (UTC) Deep Down Low is mostly based on the other lives of the Bikini Bottomites rather than the main characters. And yes, you may have all rights to Deep Down Low and have it on Flyer Studios. I hope it will become a good show. :) SBCA~LuisTV (talk) 16:21, June 10, 2014 (UTC) Welcome! Question Why did you leave the wiki? If it was because Seventho was critical of your logos, you shouldn't take it to heart. ~JCM 22:35, June 7, 2014 (UTC) JCM, thank you for reviving my series. I might come back to make new episodes soon. :) SBCA~LuisTV (talk) 05:25, June 9, 2014 (UTC) The Sponge Show Thanks for the remarks! You may make episodes for The Sponge Show and it can also be partially made by LuisTV. PE means that you have promission to write episodes and PA means that you may do anything with the page if it is not rule-breaking. TheITChap --TheITChap (talk) 21:33, June 9, 2014 (UTC) You may also air it on LuisTV.--TheITChap (talk) 04:11, June 10, 2014 (UTC) Excuse me, but this is the title card for Showbiz Squid. You may modify this if you would like to do so.TheITChap (talk) 16:04, June 10, 2014 (UTC) Thanks, TheITChap. Its ok with me. Im gonna use that when I create the episode. SBCA~LuisTV (talk) 16:18, June 10, 2014 (UTC) SBCA, need your help for titlecards on my series. Hey SBCA, remember me? I posted that Titlecard blog. But I need your help for SpongeBob: After The Film, Season 2 needs a titlecard can you do one? IT MUST HAVE A FIRE BACKGROUND WITH SPONGEBOB ON! '''The Doctor is coming.... (talk) 17:24, June 10, 2014 (UTC) Ok. I have time, Ill make for you :) SBCA~LuisTV (talk) 17:26, June 10, 2014 (UTC) SpongeToons Okay!TheITChap (talk) 04:27, June 11, 2014 (UTC) SBCA, need you again! Hello again, Can you add Spongebob: After The Film to Luis TV, this means (takes deep breath) 1. More viewers 2. Allowence for up to 5 episodes each season. 3. To guest appear in the episodes. 4. Me writing a couple of Fan episodes for SpongeToons (Awesome, by the way) So, what do you think? The Doctor is coming.... (talk) 16:36, June 11, 2014 (UTC) Thanks very much! Ill add it right away! SBCA~LuisTV (talk) 16:39, June 11, 2014 (UTC) Chat Can I see you in chat?TheITChap (talk) 14:06, June 12, 2014 (UTC) Ok. Ill go there. SBCA~LuisTV (talk) 14:11, June 12, 2014 (UTC) Sorry, That I didnt see you, can we still be on chat?TheITChap (talk) 15:42, June 12, 2014 (UTC) Hello? TheITChap (talk) 15:44, June 12, 2014 (UTC) We can go on chat now. SBCA~LuisTV (talk) 02:01, June 13, 2014 (UTC) Sorry.......No Internet. Can we go on chat? TheITChap (talk) 10:22, June 13, 2014 (UTC) Where are you? TheITChap (talk) 10:33, June 13, 2014 (UTC) Can we go on chat? TheITChap (talk) 10:35, June 13, 2014 (UTC) *Anyone!? *Please?! *Im sorry, Luis! *Please talk to me! *TheITChap (talk) 10:37, June 13, 2014 (UTC) Im in chat! TheITChap (talk) 14:28, June 13, 2014 (UTC) Chat Did you go on chat? TheITChap (talk) 14:31, June 13, 2014 (UTC) Where are you? TheITChap (talk) 14:43, June 13, 2014 (UTC) Can you talk to me? TheITChap (talk) 14:45, June 13, 2014 (UTC) Full plot to Working OverTime by Ghastlyop SpongeBob, Mr. Krabs and Squidward become fatigued in the afternoon and sleep. When they wake up, they find the Krusty Krab has changed by a mysterious customer. But, worst of all! The Krabby Patty formula is gone, and Plankton didn't take it! It was either SpongeBob or Squidward? SpongeBob checks through his pockets and it's not there and Squidward checks his workplace and it is still not there. SpongeBob asks if Mr. Krabs had hidden it and the truth is revealed to be Patrick and Gary? Thanks, Ghastlyop [a[href="/wiki/User:SBCA" { color:green !important; font-weight: bold !important; }]] (talk) 12:48, June 30, 2014 (UTC) Please come to Officer Squidward's Wiki Chat Hey SBCA, can you please come to Officer Squidward's Wiki Chat? Here is the link: http://officersquidward.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat Officersquidward2014 wants you to come so please come. SUBST:SpongeyTube/Sig|02:11,5/2/2014 (talk) 10:33, June 22, 2014 (UTC) Full Plot to The Night Of The Sponge by Ghastlyop Spongebob is all as well, but one day someone reminds him of stealing a load of cash and being called The Square Squire, He must try to forget the cash and hide from the 5-0 before he is sent over to the prison. As he starts to forget, a mysterous voice from his past tells him to do the right thing and give all the money back. He does so which he becomes a better person . Could this be right after the Season 2 premiere? Yeah, ok, its fine with me... :) SBCA-Luis (talk) 12:43, July 1, 2014 (UTC) A plan for my episodes in Season 2 of SpongeToons #Night Of The Sponge (now confirmed) is the second episode in the run. # The Big Voyage, the plot is that Patrick finds a ship based on the RMS Titanic during a party. With the help of a waitress named Astrid, Patrick must take on the race called the Hosts as the lives of the Titanic crew and those on Bikini Bottom are in danger. episode and needs to be about 20 minutes #The first of a two parter named The Stolen Town (Final draft done - 1/07/2014), The Plot is that all the Bikini Bottomites found there town has transported by who? Man Ray! They need to start to gather their lifes to begin a big fight! this to be the eighth episode, Plz #The second part called A End To A Villian, The plot carrys on from The Stolen Town. The Bikini Bottomites have found Man Ray but are two weak to fight him! Only the power of the five main characters (SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star; Squidward Quincy Tentacles; Sandy Cheeks & Sheldon J. Plankton) can stop his evil plans by finishing the plan that the others started and as they do, they defeat the evil Man Ray who promises to bring their town back with the Stolen Town will be the eighth and ninth episodes Title cards for SpongeToons! I had fun with these. :D Also each title card I make is HD quality (1080p), so everything is super-sharp as well as easily resizable! — William Leonard. 14:42, July 9, 2014 (UTC) WOOAAHHH... *head explodes* EPIC! You should become one of the main T.C. Makers in ST! I love the Philippines (talk) 05:22, July 10, 2014 (UTC) Second plan for my episodes in Season Two & What could happen in the future Okay, if you follow my first plan it was a bit wrong. So here are all the diffrences. 1. The plot for VOPS has been MASIVILLY CHANGED from that plan to this. That was the first draft. 2. Due to a plea that I need from you. TST & AETAV has been put as one episode. So as said above... Could I do a three part finale for Season 2. That would be in a order of ITChap (Season 1); Me (Season 2) & You (Season 3). PLANS FOR SEASON 2 FINALE (IF ACCEPTED, PLEASE ALSO NOTE THAT THESE ARE NOT FINAL DRAFTS YET) 16 '''Utopia - In this episode, SpongeBob & Patrick find a rocket base, where a professor is working to send the remnants of Bikini Bottom to a place called "Utopia". But a greater threat hides in the shadows: Plankton rises again and imbolises the two heroes to take over Bikini Bottom. 17 The Sound of Drums - Plankton—in the form of Harold Saxon, Mayor of the Bikini Bottom — arrives in the fall, and the world enters a period of terror when Plankton announces an encounter with an unknown alien race he calls the "The Simpsons". 18 Last of the Heroes - One year after the events of "The Sound of Drums", Plankton has conquered the sea and enslaved its population. He holds the aged SpongeBob prisoner, and prepares warships for a new Empire. Now it is up to Patrick Star to carry out a plan and save the sea. Like what you see? Anyways (I know these next topic is a long shot but still.) Season Three, I might be doing 3 - 5 episodes thanks to MrScience12. This hasn't been time wasting from When I was 6, I ate a bag of Plams! (talk) 17:06, July 12, 2014 (UTC) A Less Krusty Theme — William Leonard. 10:54, July 13, 2014 (UTC) Just something to put into consideration It'd be nice if you were to actually WRITE the SpongeToons episode. It's like airdates don't matter, you can see the whole thing way before it airs. This message totally wasn't written by SuperFanonD (talk) 17:48, July 13, 2014 (UTC) SpongeToons Hey. Have you ever forgot to put me in your show, SpongeToons? Yeah, you hired me as a producer already. My production company is Thunderwing Entertainment. MP6 (talk) 18:31, July 13, 2014 (UTC) Oh, yeah sorry. I'll put you now. I love the Philippines (talk) 09:13, July 14, 2014 (UTC) But, I don't see my name and my production company in the article. MP6 (talk) 23:38, July 15, 2014 (UTC) New Episode For Independence Day Look, Independence Day is coming on August 31 and I'm currently making a movie like Krabs in Court. The gist is that the gang get to go to Malaysia starring me as myself.--TheITChap (talk) 06:59, July 17, 2014 (UTC) Oh okay, I would like to see how it goes. I love the Philippines (talk) 09:06, July 17, 2014 (UTC) This will be part of SpongeToons.--TheITChap (talk) 11:22, July 17, 2014 (UTC) Also this will be translated in Bahasa Melayu.--TheITChap (talk) 13:35, July 17, 2014 (UTC) Okay. I love the Philippines (talk) 15:54, July 17, 2014 (UTC)